The Harry Potter Consolation
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: The reason why Leonard decided to start reading the Harry Potter books is blond and lives across the hall. Although, ultimately, it all ties back to his stolen car and his Uncle Floyd.


**A/N: This is written for the theme "embrace" for the 7snogs challenge, and also because I found it cute that Leonard started reading something that Penny was clearly already a fan of. Takes place in the days following _The Bakersfield Expedition._**

* * *

Penny snuggled closer to Leonard on her couch, leaning her head against his shoulder, and sighed happily, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Ever since she'd suddenly blurted out that she loved him in the middle of an argument, things had been better than ever between the two of them. Sure, they'd encountered bumps on the way – or rather, a bitch named Alex – and even if they had never really talked about her "I love you," Penny felt like they were finally on the same page.

"I'm sorry about your car," she said. They were watching _Sex and the City _and while Leonard never really payed attention to the show, Penny knew that tonight he was even more distracted.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your fault."

No, it hadn't been her fault. It hadn't been anyone's fault, really, because seriously, what kind of thief stole cars in the middle of a desert? But she couldn't help feel bad for Leonard. Being robbed was never fun.

"No, it wasn't," she said. And then, before she could stop herself, she added "This time..."

Damn, where had _that _come from? She hadn't even been drinking, for God's sake!

"What?" Leonard said, looking at her with a suspicious look.

"Nothing!" Penny defended herself way too quickly.

"You're the one that scraped my door in the parking lot last month aren't you?"

"It wasn't me!" Penny screeched. What a lousy liar she was.

"Penny..."

"It was an accident! Besides, it doesn't really matter any more does it?"

Leonard's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I guess not."

Penny suddenly felt like something wasn't right. She softly broke away from her boyfriend's embrace, and sat straight on the couch, her face full of concerns turned towards his.

"What is it about, Leonard?"

Leonard took his face in his hands and sighed. "It's stupid," he said, and then turned his eyes to the TV once more. "Let's watch the rest of this episode, okay?"

Penny could tell he was trying to avoid the question. She usually would have let it slide, but whatever it was, it was truly bothering Leonard, so she decided to press the subject.

"Come on, Leonard. You don't want to watch _Sex and the City_, so please tell me what's wrong."

Leonard finally looked at her and he said "The car... It was a present from my uncle Floyd. He bought it for me when I got my PhD."

Penny racked her brains for a few seconds, but she couldn't place Uncle Floyd – Leonard had so many relatives she hadn't even ever met, how did you expect her to remember them all?

Leonard sadly smiled at her and explained. "The only warm memories of my childhood are of Uncle Floyd. He was my father's brother, and he died four years ago. The car was the last thing I had of him, and now that it's been stolen... It's like Uncle Floyd died a second time, and for good."

Penny silently looked at him, unable to say anything. She remembered, now. The first time she had met Leonard's mother, Beverly Hofstadter had brought with her the tragic news of the passing of a family member. Leonard had told Penny as soon as they had been alone together, but it had quickly been forgotten – tequilla shots had been drunk and clothes had been thrown away as they had stumbled in bed together for the very first time (nothing more had happened, mind you, but for months after that, Penny had wondered what would have happened if they had gone through with it.)

Penny had been lucky – she had never lost anyone. Of course, she'd seen her brother locked away on a few occasions, but even those two years she hadn't seen him at all, she had had the knowledge that she would see him again when he would get out of jail. She'd been lucky but now, it didn't seem like such a great thing, because she had no idea how to comfort Leonard.

Of course, Uncle Floyd had been dead for four years and Leonard had had time to deal with his loss, but Penny had a hunch that pointing this out wouldn't help. She briefly wondered if she should walk across the hall and get Sheldon's help – he had lost his father, after all – before she remembered he was out on a date with Amy that night – and it was _Sheldon _and Penny doubted he'd make things better and she wondered why she had even thought about asking for his help at all.

Still wondering what to say, she let her eyes wander around her place, until she spotted her book collection. Admittedly, she didn't have a lot of them – and most of her books were chick-lit – but when she saw her seven _Harry Potter _novels, she suddenly knew what to say.

"You know what Sirius says," she said. "The ones that love us never truly leave us." She hesitated half a second but she finally added, touching Leonard's chest: "You'll always find them in there."

Leonard's sad expression turned to a curious one.

"What?" he asked, and Penny shook her head.

"You know, in _Harry Potter_" she said, in a tone that was screaming that what she meant was obvious.

"Oh," Leonard said. "I actually never read the _Harry Potter _booksnor saw the movies."

"WHAT?"

Leonard shrugged. "What can I say, I was always more into science fiction than fantasy. _The Lord of the Rings _is my only exception."

"Oh my God!" Penny exclaimed, shocked at Leonard's revelation. "I can't believe you've never read Harry Potter!"

Admitedly, she'd only read them because she knew Amy loved these books and her Bestie had pestered her into trying them. But once Penny had finally opened the first book, a few months before, she had found herself enamored with it and had read all seven books in a matter of three weeks – a record for her, especially considering her work, her drama class and her college lessons.

"You have to read them!" she exclaimed, suddenly very excited. She stood up and quickly went to grab the books. "Here, let me lend them to you," she said before turning back to him. But as she looked at him, she suddenly remembered Leonard's problem.

Walking back to the couch, she put the seven books in his lap and took his hands in hers.

"These books, they're great," she said. "They deal with loss and grief in a beautiful way. I never went through this, but when the day I have to deal with a loved one's death comes, I know I will find comfort in the things said in those books."

Leonard looked at her as if she'd grown a second head for a couple of minutes. Penny didn't dare say anything, suddenly afraid she'd made things worse. Just when she was about to apologize for having said somehting unappopriate, Leonard took her in his arms, hugging her as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you," he murmured in her ear, and Penny knew he meant that for more than her comfort. Slowly, she broke away from his hug a second time, and she put her hands on his cheeks, wiping the little tears she knew she would find there away. She then brushed her lips against his, very softly, inviting him to kiss her but leaving him a way out if he didn't want to, and she smiled in spite of herself when Leonard pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue swiftly parting her lips.

They sat there kissing for twenty minutes, none of them caring about the ending credits of _Sex and the City _rolling on TV.

And when Leonard crossed the hall back to his and Sheldon's appartment, later that night, he had the first _Harry Potter _book in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
